


dizzy edge

by spiritcrest



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, im gay and so is tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritcrest/pseuds/spiritcrest
Summary: “Do try to keep quiet, Senpai. I can’t imagine how embarrassing it would be for you if we were Found.”Tsumugi can actually feel the warmth rising in her cheeks, and adjusts her grip on the bookshelf in front of her. A history of western anthropology stares back at her, and she focuses her eyes on the bold lettering on its binding, trying to ground herself even as Natsume laughs behind her, a low, teasing sound.





	dizzy edge

Tsumugi closes her eyes, swallowing a gasp along with the growing lump of nervous excitement in her throat. Natsume seems either pleasantly unaware or otherwise unmindful of her anxiety, snaking a hand up and under her school vest while the other fingers the inner line of her over-the-knees. She can’t help the soft groan that escapes her lips, though, when Natsume’s right hand moves to her breast, massaging the heavy flesh. Natsume laughs behind her, a low, teasing sound.

“Do try to keep quiet, Senpai. I can’t imagine how embarrassing it would be for you if we were Found.”

Natsume’s voice is hot, so hot and breathy in her ear. It isn’t fair at all.

“N-Natsume… this – this isn’t really the place…!” Tsumugi can actually feel the warmth rising in her cheeks, and adjusts her grip on the bookshelf in front of her. A history of western anthropology stares back at her, and she focuses her eyes on the bold lettering on its binding, trying to ground herself even as she feels Natsume’s lower hand moving away from her socks to trace the inner flesh of her thighs.

“Hmmmm? No one is around, Senpai, and you know the library is always quiet this time of Day. If anything is going to get us caught, it will be your own Whimpering.” She can almost hear the grin in Natsume’s voice, and closes her eyes again, taking a deep breath. Her eyes open again when she feels that same slim hand fingering the button of her blouse. When had the top three come undone?

“Do not worry, Senpai,” Natsume’s voice is in her ear again, warm and thick as the fog settling its way over her senses. Intoxicating. “I won’t let anyone find you like this, so long as you can keep Quiet.” Natsume licks a line up the side of her neck and stops to nibble at her ear, one hand slipping into her bra as the other plays with the soft lace of her underwear. 

“Natsume… you are so mean to your senior…” Tsumugi shudders when Natsume sucks on the lobe of her ear, hating that she knew all of her weakest points. She feels Natsume smile into the side of her neck, chuckling low in her throat. One hand fondles her breasts while the other strokes a line through her panties across the heat between her legs, and Tsumugi forgets how to protest.

“Mmmmm but Senpai, you are already so hot down Here,” Natsume sounds almost giddy, rubbing two fingers against her clit through the dampening material of her underwear before dragging them back again. She was teasing her. Tsumugi wants to groan her frustrations out loud, but stops herself.

“Natsu… me…. You are such a tease…” Tsumugi can’t help but grind back against the slim body behind her, desperate for more contact, more of anything, in spite of herself. This seems to get Natsume’s attention, and Tsumugi hears what sounds like a pleasing sound from the other girl’s throat.

Abruptly, Natsume turns her around, pushing Tsumugi against the heavy bookcase. It was quiet in the library, and dark, but the sun setting in the window behind her is enough light to make out the warm golden flash of Natsume’s eyes. They’re boring into her own now, sharp, cunning. They're sizing her up – they look hungry. 

Natsume smirks, just a slight movement of the lips, but Tsumugi watches every shift of muscle, every change in expression. Natsume always had a way of making her feel exposed, somehow. Like she had studied all night for the test but missed the most important chapter. It was as frightening as it was exhilarating.

“Don’t fret, Senpai,” Natsume whispers, pressing their foreheads together, and Tsumugi hardly has time to breathe in before Natsume’s lips are against hers, tongue running along her lower lip, one arm coming to wrap around her waist, another moving to grab at her ass. Tsumugi squeaks, gripping at the fabric of Natsume’s coat with her own fists. Natsume’s teeth are biting at her lips, and she pushes a thigh between Tsumugi’s legs. Tsumugi feels dizzy. She groans, and Natsume’s pushing her way inside her mouth, between her legs, all around her. She smells like incense smoke and a summer storm all at once, and the air feels humid and heavy around them. 

Natsume was never one to mince words or waste time, leaving Tsumugi’s breathless lips and moving down the slope of her throat, dragging tongue and teeth across the quickly heating flesh. Tsumugi feels restless, unsure of what to do with her hands. She threads one through Natsume’s hair, soft and straight and fine, so different from her own coarse, unruly curls. Natsume seems to enjoy that, making a pleased sound in the back of her throat, before making her way down to Tsumugi’s collarbone. She sucks at a spot just above her clavicle, worrying the skin between her teeth until Tsumugi registers she’ll definitely have a purpling mark there this time tomorrow. 

Before Tsumugi can even think to complain, Natsume’s moving again, pushing her shirt and vest up over her bra in one motion. She doesn’t hesistate for a moment, moving from Tsumugi’s collarbone to the soft flesh of her breasts. Natsume pulls the right side of her bra down, freeing one breast, and drops down, covering it with the warm heat of her mouth. Tsumugi gasps, bringing one hand to cover her mouth while the other toys with soft red hair. Natsume’s tongue flicks across her nipple once, twice, before circling the sensitive nub, nipping at it with her teeth.

Tsumugi groans against her hand, pulling lightly at Natsume’s hair. Natsume’s hands are wandering again, one slipping beneath the lace of her bra to toy with the other breast while the other reaches beneath the pleat of her skirt. By the time Natsume touches her again, she’s freed both breasts, moving her attention to the left, now, and Tsumugi is doing her very best to keep her voice down. Natsume’s hand stays busy, stroking her through her panties, and Tsumugi is suddenly very aware of how wet she’s become.

“Senpai,” Natsume tuts, looking up through her bangs with a playful glint in her eyes. Tsumugi almost has to fight back another groan at the sight of her between her breasts, and tightens her grip on Natsume’s hair, pulling her closer, needing more contact. 

“You’re so eager, Senpai,” Natsume continues, holding her gaze while she strokes her through her underwear. Tsumugi’s face darkens another shade, but she can’t bring herself to look away. “And to think a few minutes ago you seemed so Nervous. Does this excite You? Is Senpai really this Perverted?”

Tsumugi groans in spite of herself, grinding against Natsume’s fingers, seeking anything to quell the heat growing inside her. “Natsume, please,” she breathes. 

“What do you want, Senpai?” Natsume smiles between her breasts, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses up Tsumugi’s chest. “I need you to ask me, clearly, Now.”

“Touch me,” Tsumugi gasps, bucking her hips when Natsume’s delicate fingers finally pull the fabric of her panties aside, dipping inside.

“Here, Senpai?” Natsume murmurs against her neck, “Like this, Hmmm?”

Tsumugi doesn’t respond, only moans against the back of her hand, dropping her other arm around Natsume’s waist, pulling her as close as she can. Natsume’s taking her time, stroking along the outer folds, pressing against her clit and rubbing for a few moments only to return to her lazy ministrations, never dipping inside. It’s enough to drive her mad.

“Natsume-“ she says, breathless, grinding down against Natsume’s fingers, complete desperation in her voice. 

Natsume smiles in that cat-like way of hers, and stops the movement of her hands entirely, hooking her thumb in the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down to her knees. Using her thigh to push Tsumugi’s legs further apart, she grips one of Tsumugi’s thighs with her free hand, pulling her leg up. Tsumugi feels her panties slink to the floor, settling around her left ankle. 

Natsume hikes her right leg up until Tsumugi’s foot rests on the bookshelf behind Natsume, and Tsumugi grabs onto Natsume’s shoulders to balance herself, thankful, for once, for the library’s narrow aisles. From the change in angle, Natsume’s fingers stroke over her clit with a new firmness, circling the bundle of nerves before finally slipping a finger inside of her, covering Tsumugi’s lips with her own.

Tsumugi moans against her lips, and Natsume’s tongue wraps around her own. Natsume was bored of taking her time, it seems, driving her finger as deep as it could go inside of her once, twice, before adding a second. Tsumugi has to stop herself from actually whining at the stimulation, digging her nails into the fabric of Natsume’s shoulders. If the room felt humid before, now it’s sweltering. Tsumugi feels a bead of sweat traveling down her back, and it’s so hot, Natsume feels so hot between her thighs, and it still isn’t enough, isn’t close to enough. 

Natsume nips at her tongue and Tsumugi groans, pushing down on Natsume’s fingers pumping in and out of her. She curls her fingers in just the right way, and Tsumugi feels an electric shock wind up her spine, moaning into Natsume’s mouth. Natsume pulls her lips away and does her very best to look disproving. 

“Quiet now, Senpai,” she says, “or you’ll rouse the attention of some unfortunate Passerby.”

Tsumugi says nothing, only kisses her again, gasping when Natsume presses against her clit with a thumb. Tsumugi’s head is spinning, drunk on the sensations running through her body, the scent of sex and Natsume filling her nose, the taste of her mouth.

She drops a hand between them, feeling that desperate excitement pooling in the bottom of her stomach, and slips it beneath the waistband of Natsume’s own panties. Tsumugi groans at how wet Natsume’s become even untouched, and can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips at seeing her confident, demanding junior so undone this way. Natsume hums into her mouth in surprise, but doesn’t stop her, and Tsumugi’s momentary gloat is cut off when Natsume redoubles the efforts of her own fingers, fucking her into the bookshelf.

Tsumugi pulls Natsume closer, kissing her firmer in an attempt to muffle the embarrassing cries Natsume’s pulling out of her throat, and shudders when she feels Natsume moan into her own mouth. It’s hot, so hot, and Natsume is so warm in her mouth, feels so good inside of her. Natsume’s movements become more frantic, rubbing circles around her clit, thrusting her fingers and curling them at the just the right moments , and Tsumugi knows she won’t last much longer. 

In an instant she feels herself coming, thighs shaking, hips writhing against Natsume’s fingers. Natsume keeps stroking her through it, and Tsumugi pulls her lips away, moaning against the back of her hand at the overstimulation. She pushes Natsume away from her, breathing heavily, before wordlessly dropping to her knees, wedging herself between Natsume’s legs. Suddenly feeling confident, she yanks Natsume’s panties down and lifts her leg, throwing it over her shoulder. She reaches her hands beneath Natsume’s skirt and takes hold of her hips until she can run her tongue along the wetness between Natsume’s thighs. 

If Natsume notices the shift in dynamic, she doesn’t seem to mind, breath coming in short, shaking gasps. Tsumugi doesn’t waste any time, knows exactly what to do when Natsume’s close enough, and has her coming against her in minutes, riding Tsumugi’s mouth through her orgasm, biting the back of her hand in an attempt to keep her own voice down.

Tsumugi pulls back to look up at her face, but Natsume’s already dropping to her own knees, pulling her into another breathless, open-mouthed kiss, raking her hands through Tsumugi’s hair, down her back and sides, gripping her around the waist. Her 

“Senpai really is a pervert, you Know,” she finally says, fingering the strap of Tsumugi’s bra, long askew across her torso. “Somebody could have walked in at any Time. And what would you do Then?”

Tsumugi blinks up at her, and slowly recalls their surroundings, hastily rearranging her shirt and undergarments. “Well... that was… what was I meant to do, in my situation?! What a nasty trick to play on your senior; kids are supposed to be kind to their elders, you know!”

Natsume grins, raising one thin eyebrow and standing up straight, pulling up her underwear without an ounce of shame. “Hmmm? I do believe I’ve treated my Senpai very kindly indeed today, even if she is a filthy Pervert. Senpai should be grateful, if you ask Me.” 

Tsumugi takes the hand up offered to her, and nearly yelps when Natsume pulls Tsumugi against her, wrapping a slender but steady hand around her waist and pulling her into a firm kiss Tsumugi can’t help but melt into. Natsume releases her with a smirk, letting her fingers trail across Tsumugi’s waist before she turns on her heel, strolling toward the library door and pushing it open.

“You should lock up here, though, Senpai,” she stops, and Tsumugi doesn’t miss the glint of amusement in her eyes when she turns around to toss Tsumugi one last look. “It is getting Late. I will see you tomorrow at Practice.”

Tsumugi watches her leave, painfully aware of the heat rising in her cheeks, and wondering if she might be able to catch Natsume alone in the practice room tomorrow. She would be sure to lock the door this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for the enstars kink meme but was too embarrassed to post it, but i'm two years older now and care 1000% less, so here it is. 
> 
> thank u for your time ☆


End file.
